


Perfect

by levram



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, MLM Writer, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Robert Calls Joseph Pretty Boy And Joseph Hates It, Rough Sex, Slight Rimming, Smut, Trans Male Writer, but not really, but only slightly - Freeform, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levram/pseuds/levram
Summary: Joseph let out a cry at the change in position, feeling Robert bottom out even more. Straddling his hips and sitting on his cock, Joseph felt incredibly full and it was driving him crazy. As much as he loved laying on his back and being rammed by a man with a huge cock who knew how to use it, he loved taking control as well. He loved being able to tease Robert as much as Robert loved teasing him.They were perfect for each other.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any background story on this. It's literally the worst smut I've ever written. This fic is also a bit unbeta'd so if you catch any mistakes, please let me know! I am a gay trans writer and I am extremely happy with DDADDS. I love this game so much. Also, I know people are liking the idea of top!Joseph but I went with the opposite for now. Don't worry, I'm definitely planning on doing some top!Joseph in the future.

“So this is your yacht?” Robert asked. 

 

The two men got onto the the deck of the ship, Joseph having a wide smile on his face as he showed the other man around. He was always proud of his yacht. It allowed him to appreciate the sea and the life in it. Robert, on the other hand, was unimpressed as he followed the other man around. It was too big and too luxurious and Robert didn’t care about any of that. Give him his beat down red truck, a sharp knife and some wood and he’ll be just fine. 

 

Joseph guided Robert below deck, entering his room and he was immediately pushed onto the king sized bed. He stared and raised an eyebrow as Robert hovered over him, grabbing his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. “You know damn well I don’t care about all this shit,” Robert smirked as he saw the light blush creeping on Joseph’s cheeks, the blond knowing exactly where this is going. “And I know damn well all you want is to get fucked by me.” 

 

“You’re so vulgar,” Joseph huffed, shaking his head.

 

“Oh stop,” Robert rolled his eyes. “It ain’t nothin’ you haven’t heard before already.” 

 

“Doesn’t mean I want to hear it…”

 

“No?” Robert moved his hands down, gripping Joseph’s thighs and easily spread his legs. He moved his body in the spot between, leaning down enough so his lips touched Joseph’s ear. “You don’t want my huge cock in your little tight ass, pretty boy?” God, did Joseph hate that damn nickname. “You don’t want me fucking you so hard you can’t walk in the morning? So hard that your little church friends wonder why you’re walking so funny?” 

 

Robert moved one hand to undo Joseph’s belt, unzipping his pants and shoved his hand into his boxer briefs. The blond let out a gasp when he felt the other man’s hand around his cock. “Already so hard,” Robert continued to tease, stroking Joseph slowly and used his thumb to brush against the head, which was already wet with precum. “You get so wet too. You act like this perfect All-American family man, but you’re really just a dirty fucking slut.” 

 

“God…” Joseph whimpered softly, keeping his arms above his head as Robert continued to stroke him.  

 

“He can’t help you here…” 

 

Robert leaned down, kissing Joseph hard. The two made out for a while, only until Robert pulled away and moved further down. He let out a chuckle when he saw Joseph was trying to chase after him, thinking it was a bit cute. He started to pull Joseph’s pants down, removing them completely and throwing them onto the ground next to the rest of his other clothes that he never bothered to clean. He then reached over to the nightstand by the bed, grabbing the bottle of lubricant that was sitting on top and poured some on his fingers. He grabbed one of Joseph’s thigh, pushing it up towards the man’s chest, exposing his little pink hole. 

 

“Pretty as always,” Robert commenting as he stared. “Just waiting to be fucked.” 

 

Aside from his soft breathing, Joseph was quiet as Robert pushed two slick fingers into him, his hole clenching down tightly around the digits. The blond closed his eyes, finally going along with the ride. Sure, he was a youth minister. And sure, he was always projecting this innocent and perfect look. But damn, did he love Robert’s cock. He knew no one else would be able to fuck him like Robert did, and Robert knew that as well. In fact, the man prided himself because of that. 

 

Robert grabbed one of Joseph’s hand, making the man hold his own leg open as he moved his free hand under the blond’s shirt. His fingers reach Joseph’s nipple, rubbing and lightly flicking at the small nub, knowing how sensitive they were. 

 

“R-Robert…” Joseph gasped, squirming slightly. 

 

“Stay still, pretty boy. Or else I’m gonna have to tie you up,” Robert threatened. He moved his fingers around, adding a third, and eventually, a fourth one, stretching Joseph as much as he could. After a few minutes of that, Joseph was already flushed, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed. “Haven’t even gotten my cock inside of you and you’re already looking like this. Those pretty pink lips perfect for sucking cock…” He removed his hand from under Joseph’s shirt and reached up, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip. Joseph let out a soft whine and he licked at the digit, sucking it into his mouth. He opened his eyes and stared up at Robert, knowing that had an effect on him. 

 

Robert immediately removed his fingers from his mouth and ass and he pulled off his leather jacket, letting it join the rest of the clothes on the floor. In the meantime, Joseph sat up a bit and removed his shirt, leaving himself fully naked. It made him feel a bit dirty while Robert himself was still fully dressed, like he was just some common street whore who Robert picked up during the night. Robert undid his pants, pulling them down just far enough to take out his cock. 

 

Joseph’s heartbeat picked up a bit as his eyes drifted down, landing on Robert’s erection. Long, thick and veiny... He wanted it in his mouth so badly he didn’t even realize he was drooling a bit. And it seemed he was very obvious how much he wanted it when he heard Robert chuckle. 

 

“Next time I’ll fuck your mouth,” he said, pouring more lubricant onto his hand and stroked himself slowly, teasing Joseph. “I know you want a taste again, don’t you? I’ll shove my cock down your throat until you can’t speak. But right now, I’m gonna make you scream my name, baby…” 

 

Robert spread Joseph’s legs wide again, holding the man’s thigh tightly with one hand while he positioned himself and slowly pushed in with the other, not wanting to waste anymore time. He loved to tease, but he was already so hard, he needed to be inside Joseph already. Joseph, on the other hand, was doing his best to relax for the man, feeling himself stretch around the thick cock. Even after being fucked so many times by Robert before, Joseph was still tight as ever. Not that Robert minded one bit. It felt amazing.

 

Soon after, Robert was moving. After every thrust, he would pull almost all the way out, and then slam all the way back in. Joseph would let out a small moan or gasp, clenching around the man and relaxing soon after. 

 

And the dirty talk didn’t stop either. 

 

Robert continued to grip Joseph’s thigh, leaning down until his mouth was right near the man’s ear, gripping the headboard to hold himself up. “Fuck, Joseph…” He muttered, panting a bit. “You feel so good around me. That tight ass clenching down  _ so hard _ . It’s okay, I ain’t going anywhere. Not until I fill you up with my cum. Then I’m gonna lick it out of you. You want that?” 

 

“Robert…” Joseph whimpered, his other leg that wasn’t being held up wrapped around the man, pulling him closer and deeper inside him. 

 

“I want you to ride me,” Robert then said, wrapping his arms around Joseph’s body and flipped their positions so that he was laying down and Joseph was on top. 

 

Joseph let out a cry at the change in position, feeling Robert bottom out even more. Straddling his hips and sitting on his cock, Joseph felt incredibly full and it was driving him crazy. As much as he loved laying on his back and being rammed by a man with a huge cock who knew how to use it, he loved taking control as well. He loved being able to tease Robert as much as Robert loved teasing him.

 

They were perfect for each other. 

 

“C’mon, baby, ride my dick,” Robert grunted, lifting his hips as much as he could; but with Joseph planted, he couldn’t do much. 

 

Joseph smirked and he planted his hands on Robert’s chest. He licked his lips, making sure the brunette was watching and he slowly rolled his hips forward and back, sometimes wiggling as well. That easily coaxed a few groans from Robert. 

 

“Like this, daddy?” Joseph whispered as he continued to move at a slow pace. Robert cursed upon hearing the name, his hands moving to hold onto him. Joseph quickly held his hands and locked their fingers together. “Or like _ this _ ?” He planted his feet on the bed, grinning down at Robert and he started to bounce away. The wet noises, gasps and groans from the two men being the only noises heard in the room. 

 

“Joseph…” 

 

The blond moved a bit quicker, mouth hanging open. “You’re huge,” he commented. He rode Robert hard, grinding and rolling his hips in order to get him as deep as possible. “I’ve never taken cock as big as yours. No one else can fuck me as well as you can. I’m addicted.” 

 

“I can tell,” Robert chuckled breathlessly. It was almost as if their roles were suddenly reversed. Joseph was the one talking dirty, while Robert was breathless and practically speechless as he stared at the man bouncing on his cock like his life depended on it. 

 

They continued this for quite a while. Forty-five minutes to be exact. Or at least it felt like it was about forty-five minutes. Neither of them were keeping track. They were too busy edging each other on until one of them couldn’t handle it anymore. Joseph was still expertly riding Robert, and Robert somehow had his three fingers in the blond next to his cock, filling him up even more. 

 

“I can tell you’re close,” Joseph teased, panting hard as he slowed down a bit. He was covered in sweat, his entire body flushed and his hole leaking and sore. 

 

“Fuck you,” Robert grunted, pulling out his fingers and he flipped them around again so that Joseph was laying on his back. “Not like you ain’t close either. If I’m gonna come anytime soon, it’s gonna be like this.” He was in love with Joseph, and liked seeing the man come. Sue him. 

 

“So you admit you’re tired?” He let out a soft giggle, clenching his ass and smirked when Robert let out a small cry. 

 

Robert didn’t answer. Instead, he rolled his hips forward, slamming into the blond with as much force as he could muster. He fucked Joseph with short but hard thrusts, the other man wrapping his arms around Robert’s shoulders as he buried his face in his neck. 

 

“Oh…  _ oh... _ I’m coming. Robert!” Joseph groaned loudly, clenching down as tight as possible around Robert. He threw his head back, clawing at Robert’s skin. Thick white spurts of cum hit his stomach, and even reaching his pecs. 

 

Robert watched Joseph and he slammed in one more time. He gripped the blonde’s hips, pulling him closer as he came as well. He released inside Joseph, filling him up. Joseph gasped softly when he felt warmth inside him. Even without the edging, Robert always came so much, and it always made him feel uncomfortably full. Not that he didn’t like it. He liked it very much. 

 

Robert slowly pulled out and he collapsed on his stomach next to the blonde, letting out a long groan. Despite the mess, he draped one arm over Joseph’s waist, pulling him closer and he kissed him from his shoulder up to his lips. Joseph smiled and kissed him back, letting out soft moan as he felt Robert’s cum drip out of him and onto the bed. 

 

“Tired?” Joseph asked, and he got a sleepy nod from Robert in return. The brunette’s eyes were already closed and he was drifting to sleep. “I thought you were gonna eat your cum out of my ass?”

 

That definitely woke Robert up. He cracked an eye open, staring up at Joseph and grinned. “You damn minx…” He slowly made his way between Joseph’s legs again, licking his lips and got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/rosephtxt)! Follow me for more DDADDS tweets. I think I'm funny enough? And as always, thank you and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
